


Книжный

by vishenka



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Нет, наверное, это нормально — хотеть мирной жизни.Вот только Мэйн, которая схватилась за оружие только чтобы искоренить межнациональную рознь и достичь мира, ни за что не собиралась выпускать его из рук после революции.А человек, по собственной воле выкинувший из своей жизни все удобства, чтобы посвятить её войне, — хочет содержать книжный магазин.





	Книжный

— Книжный магазин?!

Это искреннее удивление даже от лица эмоциональной Мэйн, видимо, выглядело пугающее и больше походило на угрозу; поэтому Раббак действительно оторопел и даже как-то напрягся, ожидая возможной атаки.

Но Мэйн оторопела не меньше.  
Мэйн вообще как-то даже не ожидала.

— После революции ты хочешь содержать книжный магазин? ..

Мэйн всегда считала себя довольно терпимой ко вкусам и предпочтениям людей, ведь когда ты волею судьбы оказываешься в угнетаемом меньшинстве, приучаешься смотреть на вещи с другой стороны.

Но иногда (это следует признать) всё просто выше человеческих возможностей: какие-то вещи просто застают врасплох. Нечеловеческая жестокость, немыслимое предательство… Книжный, блядь, магазин.

— Ты… не любишь книги? — осторожно спросил Раббак, немного привставая в более удобную для защиты или побега позу (ох уж эти воинские привычки).

Но Мэйн не ответила ему, Мэйн просто стояла, в замешательстве смотрела куда-то в стену и в принципе не могла понять: да что, чёрт возьми, не так. И с кем из них именно?

Мэйн была новичком. Мэйн была самым настоящим новичком, неприспособленным и запутавшимся - вот, что она может сказать, какой итог подвести месяцу уверенного пребывания здесь вместе с мыслями о том, что ей новые компании (особенно таких же, как она) по плечу, она узнает их быстро и чётко, сразу раскусит и поймёт.

Только вот вчера мошенница и убийца Леонэ отдала всю свою долю с миссии какой-то больной девице, которую сама-то едва знает.  
А сегодня (пусть и совершенно нелепый), но вояка-с-детства, который успел побывать и в Имперской армии, и в революционной (и знал он вообще что-то кроме войны?) сообщает ей, что как только свершит революцию, то посвятит свою жизнь книжному, блядь, магазину.

Нет, наверное, это нормально — хотеть мирной жизни.  
Вот только Мэйн, которая схватилась за оружие только чтобы искоренить межнациональную рознь и достичь мира, ни за что не собиралась выпускать его из рук после революции.

А человек, по _собственной_ воле выкинувший из своей жизни все удобства, чтобы посвятить её войне, — хочет содержать книжный магазин.

Раббак решил всё-таки не рисковать своим спокойствием и безопасностью, находясь рядом со вспыльчивой новенькой, невзлюбившей книжные магазины, и ретировался, странно оглядываясь и что-то бормоча себе под нос.

Но как, блин, нелепо.  
Мэйн, которая пришла в команду хладнокровных убийц, вдруг оказалась окружена самыми настоящими живыми людьми. Холодное сердце топится, млеет, всё вокруг будто бы разрешает ей не держать данного когда-то обещания — быть всегда сильной, стальной и крепкой.  
И это до ужаса странно (но до тепла под рёбрами приятно): чувствовать себя _человеком_ она начинает только сейчас.


End file.
